


The Longest Night

by Ibrahil



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La situación del Joker ha dejado a Batman un poco trastocado, y se vuelca a Superman en búsqueda de seguridad, no sabe que al hacerlo liara más la situación de lo que ya estaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/gifts), [Elghin_Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/gifts), [Nocturnal_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/gifts), [vanechan6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/gifts).



> Despues de Batman New52 #17 y de Superman New52 #17 y BatmanSuperman New52 #7. Esto fue hecho para un mini reto entre los Seekers del Line basado en cuatro imagenes, cada una aportada por un autor diferente.

  
** THE LONGEST NIGHT **   


**Autor:** **Fandom:** DC Comics  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Parejas/Personajes:** Superman/Batman – Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne – La familia Batman – Diana(Wonder Woman) – Lois Lane – Hal Jordan(Green Lantern) – Barry(The Flash).  
 **Advertencias:** Established Relationship  
 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes usados en el siguiente fic pertenecen a DC Comics. Batman creado por Bob Kane. Superman creado por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster.  
 **Palabras:** 7k  
 **Resumen:** La situación del Joker ha dejado a Batman un poco trastocado, y se vuelca a Superman en búsqueda de seguridad, no sabe que al hacerlo liara más la situación de lo que ya estaba.

 **NDA:** Despues de Batman New52 #17 y de Superman New52 #17 y BatmanSuperman New52 #7. Esto fue hecho para un mini reto entre los Seekers del Line basado en cuatro imagenes, cada una aportada por un autor diferente.

** A03 Link **

  


\- ¡Smallville!

Lois Lane le tomo del brazo, apenas la sintió, pero podía olerla desde que se había fijado en él, como su cuerpo cambiaba hormonalmente cuando él estaba cerca. Cuando la conoció, esos cambios lo confundieron, le hicieron pensar que el de verdad estaba atraído a su compañera de trabajo, pero despues de conocer a quien de verdad le quitaba el aliento, se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran infundados.

Esta mujer le amaba, le quería, y para fortuna de ambos, no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Como amigos eran geniales, como compañeros de trabajo aún mejor, aunque ahora que ella vivía con Jonathon, las cosas entre ellos no parecían estar muy estables, en especial porque el, como siempre, desaparecía cuando más se le necesitaba.

Como era costumbre.

\- Pensé que no vendrías. – ella sonrió con suavidad, tomando a Clark del brazo con más firmeza y comenzando a caminar en dirección al balcón.

\- Tenía que venir, se lo prometí a alguien. – sonrió, girándose hacia la gente de la fiesta, observando como a nadie le importaba que él estuviera allí o no. - ¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido suerte?

\- ¿Suerte? Un poco, supongo, las cosas no van tan mal, quiero decir, aun no consigo que Bruce Wayne me confiese su conexión con Batman y el Joker, despues de lo que ocurrió con su querido mayordomo, el señor Pennyworth…

\- ¿Bruce? Mmmm… si, esa parece una historia interesante, aunque el Clarkcatropolis no está interesado ahora mismo en eso. – Kent negó con la cabeza, no queriendo profundizar en el tema mientras observaba a Bruce Wayne, alias “Batman”, hablar con algunos políticos que intentaban convencerle de que se postulara, según le decía su súper-oído. – Estamos investigando otra historia.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- No voy a decirte. – sonriendo con todos sus dientes, hizo que Lane soltara un suspiro, derrotada, al menos por ahora.

Por fin llegaron al balcón, podían observar la ciudad frente a ellos, con la nieve por fin asentada en sus calles, era una vista que quitaba el aliento, a esa altura, les hacía sentir como si estuvieran en la cima del mundo. Sonrió, apoyando su rostro en su puño al inclinarse en el balcón.

No podía sentir la mirada de Lane sobre su rostro relajado, porque estaba muy concentrado en lo que le gustaría retratar con una cámara, aunque nunca se había sentido fotógrafo, sabía que sería un buen cuadro que colgar en su apartamento rentado en Metrópolis.

Estaba en el Chrysler despues de todo, una gema de la arquitectura de Nueva York, la segunda ciudad más poblada despues de Metrópolis, así que venir aquí era casi como entrar en una de esas noticias de celebridades que el Daily Planet publicaba en las últimas páginas.

El salón de fiestas era elegante, y carecía de un gramo de tecnología, todo parecía tan del siglo pasado que te daba la encantadora sensación de pertenecer aquí, aunque su traje era rentado, como era usual, y los zapatos le quedaban una talla más pequeña. Seguro, todo tenía que ver con la actitud, la elegancia que demostrara ante otros.

\- Señor Kent. – se sorprendió, no va a decir que no, cuando al girarse se consiguió con Bruce Wayne en persona, este parecía ligeramente incomodo con la presencia de la mujer, que miro de uno a otro, intentado averiguar que ocurría.

\- ¡Smallville! ¡Ves cómo vas detrás de Wayne! – Clark rio con el tono ofendido de Lane, su encanto de chico granjero saliendo a relucir. – Tramposo.

\- Si no le importa, señorita…

\- Lane.

\- Eso. Me gustaría hablar con el señor Kent a solas. – Bruce parecía implacable, y a Clark le entro la risa tonta, por lo que se giró para que no pudieran ver su rostro sonrosado por la risa.

\- Oh, bueno a decir verdad, si me importa, Smallville, te tocara compartir historias. – tirando de la camisa de Clark, ella casi, solo casi, le hizo girarse, por lo que este sonrió, dándose la vuelta un segundo despues, para así poder controlar la emoción en su rostro. - ¿y bien, cual es la exclusiva que intentas sacarle a Wayne?

\- No hay exclusiva, Lois. – intento, pero su compañera no parecía quedar ceder. – Solo…

\- Clark, no le des explicaciones. – Wayne se acercó al chico maravilla, tomándole de la cintura sorpresivamente y dejando a Superman experimentar un repentino enrojecimiento que sabía no era absolutamente normal para un Kriptoniano… al menos no estaba sudando. – busquemos otro balcón para hablar. A solas.

  


La fiesta era solo eso, una fiesta celebrando el quinto aniversario de algo, no lo sabía porque no había acabado de leer la invitación, solo le había dicho a Alfred que sí, él iba a asistir y que no le molestara más, continuaba un poco distraído despues de lo ocurrido con el Joker, ligeramente fuera de sí. Parecía que esta vez sí que le había golpeado duramente la violencia de lo que había tenido que experimentar.

Había cambiado todo, como siempre, y aunque intentaba no mostrarlo, parecía que estar entre estos desconocidos le hacía sentir paranoico e inestable. Necesitaba conseguir un punto de estabilidad, y que mejor que empezar con alguien que le hacía sentir a salvo, mientras no se convirtiera en un loco psicópata controlado por una fuerza extraterrestre mayor a la suya.

Si, estaba hablando de Superman.

Tan pronto vio a Clark Kent caminar entre la multitud, sintió un tirón en el pecho, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no debía ir por qué demostraría una debilidad que por años se había negado que existía dentro de él. El buscar protección en otros, incluso si se trataba del hombre más fuerte en la tierra.

Se excusó de los hombres con los que hablaba, políticos tratando de convencerlo a asumir una candidatura, y se alejó entre las personas, esquivando a todos con elegancia mientras seguía a Clark Kent, quien fue abordado por una mujer, esa periodista que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas incomodas, maldijo, deteniendo su avance unos minutos antes de continuar, que se joda todo, quería al menos estar cerca de él sí ocurría algo.

Cuando entro al balcón, se sintió incomodo, pensando en que quizás no debió haberlos seguidos, pero, despues de un minuto, simplemente continuo con su plan. Ahora, como termino cogiendo a Kent de la cintura y oliendo su perfume barato, no la sabe, solo sabe que fue un impulso violento que le tomó por sorpresa.

Mierda.

Era una forma bastante obvia de decir “Clark y yo nos acostamos. Y él es mío.”

\- ¿Bruce? – tan pronto como Lane se marchó sin hacer ningún comentario, el súper hombre se removió en su agarre, fijándose en que nadie más hubiera notado el arrebato de Wayne. - ¿Bruce?

\- Lo siento. – si Superman parecía ofuscado, el debía lucir como alguien al que se le había quemado la cara de la vergüenza. Tembló. Recordando el joker y su rostro pelado de piel, solo puro musculo. Los labios rojos. La pupila fija. No, no podía dejar que el Joker se llevara su sanidad mental de nuevo. – fue un impulso tonto.

\- Si. – sabía que Clark no decía nada de las cosas que estaba percibiendo de su mente, imágenes del Joker, de sus hijos, de Alfred, de la oscuridad, de los Búhos, la corte, la soledad del laberinto. – Esta bien. – como el chico scout que era, Clark le toco el hombro, manteniendo a Bruce cerca. - ¿Quieres ir a caminar? Esta algo frio afuera, pero creo que un abrigo para ti y…

\- Si. – asintiendo y sin pensarlo mucho más. Pretendía tener sexo duro con él, quizás en su hotel o en un baño de esos elegantes y viejos que tenía el Chrysler, pero no, no había forma, no estaba concentrado lo suficiente como para llevarse a Clark a la cama, aunque sospechaba que este estaba jugando sus propias cartas contra él.

La calle estaba fría, eso lo podía decir Clark al ver a las personas que pasaban, 9º grados, eso sí que era estar frio, aunque él no lo podía sentir, sabía que Bruce a su lado estaba ligeramente entumecido, el abrigo de lona que tenía no le servía para mantener todo el calor posible, aunque era más que obvio que no pensaba decir absolutamente nada.

Él tampoco quería ofrecerle volar hasta su hotel, porque sabía que este se negaría, o a calentar su cuerpo con su visión de calor. Bruce era tan Batman, que era difícil llegarle al corazón, incluso cuando con solo verle, Clark sabía que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? – pregunto, intentando crear algo de conversación entre los dos, porque el silencio ente ambos estaba tan preñado que comenzaba a ponerse todo muy incómodo. – O un café. – agrego, luego de recontar mentalmente cuánto dinero tenía en su billetera.

\- No, está bien.

“Está bien”, no un “Estoy bien”. Esto comenzaba a preocupar al chico de Smallville.

\- Esta bien sentir miedo. – anuncio con suavidad, esperando que Bruce no le golpeara, no quería ser el responsable de hacerle daño al hombre murciélago; aunque fue poca la reacción que obtuvo, si pudo escuchar como el pulso de Wayne se aceleraba. – Bruce. – le puso una mano en el hombro y lo siguiente que sintió fue al frívolo dueño de Wayne Industries, abrazarse a él.

Pocas veces eso había ocurrido, ellos no se abrazaban o besaban o tocaban en público, pero el día de hoy, Batman parecía estar desbordado de sentimientos y estos estaban rebosando su autocontrol, desparramándose sobre el hombre de acero.

Allí va.

Esta era la segunda vez que estaba pegado al boyscout en la misma noche. Mierda. ¿Tan trastornado le había dejado el Joker? Si Damian le viera ahora, su hijo se descojonaría vivo de él, ni hablar de lo que haría Dick, joder, no podría vivir con las bromas de esos dos por el resto de su miserable vida. Aunque debía admitir, muy en voz baja y a escondidas de los invasivos poderes de Superman, que le gustaba.

No solo era la calidez del cuerpo de un hombre, no, era el hecho de que fuera el sujeto más poderoso del mundo, a quien tenía entre sus brazos, fuertemente aferrado, y algo nervioso por no saber qué hacer con sus acciones. _Vamos, Clark, abrázame de vuelta._

Estaba comenzando a separarse, pensando en cómo escapar, cuando sintió los brazos de Clark rodear su cuerpo, el sentimiento de estar siendo protegido le hizo cerrar los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. _Es real. Estoy fuera. Estoy a salvo. El Joker no puede atraparme aquí. No puede hacerme daño aquí. Aquí estoy a salvo._

No se dio cuenta que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos hasta que sintió una resbalar por su mejilla, parpadeo muchas veces, tratando de luchar contra el impulso de correr en otra dirección, y calmo lo que más pudo sus sentimientos. Esto no le había ocurrido nunca. No. Ni siquiera dentro de la cama.

Clark y el llevaban más de dos años teniendo relaciones en cualquier rincón que se les antojara apetecible y donde cupieran dos hombres del tamaño de ambos. Más de una vez habían acabado con puertas rotas, lavabos quebrados, cerámica resquebrajada y muchas astillas de madera en lugares que prefería no nombrar. También estaba esta vez memorable donde lo hicieron en el aire y un ave extraviada se chocó contra la espalda de Superman.

Si, habían jodido lo suficiente como para que el supiera que nunca había tenido tantos sentimientos como ahora.

\- No tienes que decir nada. – la voz de Clark le sorprendió, no, mas como, la voz de Superman le tomó por sorpresa, podía notar la diferencia entre ambas. Podía ver donde se parecían, pero sobre todo, donde se diferenciaban la una de la otra. – No hace falta. Estas a salvo.

** TRES SEMANAS DESPUES **

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Dick se sentó a su lado, con un plato desechable lleno de Roles de Canela con Crema. La plaza de Gotham estaba tan nublada como siempre, y las bancas estaban vacías, más la gente en el centro de la plaza iba y venía; había muchas personas como para que ninguna reconociera a Bruce Wayne de inmediato, en especial porque estaba con su atuendo de motociclista y no su reconocido traje negro.

\- Nada.

\- Mentiroso. – Dick ríe, llenándose la boca luego del dulce, cuya crema gotea en la cámara colgada en su cuello, gime con frustración, antes de tragar. – Mierda. – toma una de las servilletas que la chica que vende los roles en la plaza le ha dado, y limpia la cámara rápidamente, tratando de no ensuciarla más. Es así como Bruce se pregunta si de verdad perdió el tiempo en la clase de modales que le dio tan pronto le adopto.

El hecho de que este comiendo, y sin moverse, atrae la atención de las palomas de la plaza, y eso molesta a Batman, quien con su complejo de murciélago, gruñe, moviendo sus pies para mantener a raya a los animales. Odia mucho cuando picotean sus costosas botas de cuero, pero sobre todo, se siente asediado, rodeado, y eso es algo que detesta.

\- ¿Sabes? Si no te pasara nada no estarías aquí, intentando comprender como el mundo funciona realmente… así que lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Qué te pasa? – tirándole migajas a las palomas, continuo comiendo, esperando que su padre adoptivo le dijera algo, se abriera a él, joder, que por algo ya era mayorcito.

Seguro, Batman confiaba en él, le decía cosas que no le decía a nadie más, pero cuando estaba tan fuertemente afectado por algo, Bruce se cerraba como una caja fuerte de titanio.

\- ¿No tienes una novia que molestar? – cuestiono, fulminándole con la mirada a Nightwing. – No me pasa nada, ya te lo he dicho. Si me pasara algo, te lo diría.

\- Como quieras, pero que sepas que Jason es el próximo, y no te van a gustar sus métodos de interrogación. – riendo entre dientes, acomoda su largo cabello negro y toma su cámara, llamando la atención de las aves. – Y luego Tim, y por ultimo Damian, y si eso no funciona, Alfred ira a por tu cabeza.

\- Y una mierda les voy a decir, niñatos.

Se levanta, ignorando a su hijo adoptivo cuando este le llama pidiendo auxilio porque las palomas le han robado su rol y ahora van a por su cámara.

\- DIMELO. DIMELO. DIMELO… - Damian continua gritando mientras le sigue por el pasillo de la casa, y no hay nada que le gustaría más que darle una colleja por malcriado, pero sabe que eso enfadara mucho a Alfred. Su hijo biológico es un insistente cabrón, y nunca se rinde hasta que tiene lo que quiere, por eso es el más difícil de evadir. Porque es un niño y tiene energía para regalar.

Dick se rindió despues del ataque de los pájaros, Jason perdió interés rápidamente despues de primer día y un incidente como una bomba de tiempo, Tim parecía distraído cuando vino a hablarle, seguramente pensando en su propio chico de acero, pero Damian, ese pequeño hijo de la gran puta llevaba horas o días jodiendo con su paciencia. Apareciendo justo cuando pensaba que le había perdido.

\- DIMELO. DIMELO. DIMELO…

Joder.

Dejo salir un suspiro cuando vio a Alfred, Dick y Jason al final del pasillo, aguantando la risa al ver la frustración en sus ojos azules, y mierda, como le gustaría comenzar su venganza, pero apenas puede pensar con la voz de Damian a su espalda resonando como un chillido de una ambulancia.

La baticueva no es segura, sus hijos se saben muchos trucos para entrar allí, por lo que acaba tomando el batimovil, sin escuchar o ver como Damian se encoge de hombros y dice “Volverá.”

Sabiendo que sí, que lo hará.

\- Me evadías.

\- No.

\- Me evadías, Kal-El.

\- Que no.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- No te evadía a ti, no en específico.

Está comiendo cereal bajo la atenta mirada de Diana, quien sonríe suavemente, a ella le gusta protegerlo, tanto como a su chico en A.R.G.U.S., quizás más, porque ella ve más el lado humano de Superman que el lado de superhéroe. Él es muy sensible, amoroso, encantador a su manera de chico de granja, y eso a ella le atrae mucho. Es como si el gritara “azótame”, espera, no, no, no, ella no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos con el kriptoniano.

\- Lo sé, pero igual, no puedes sencillamente evadir a una Amazona. – le quita un mechón de cabello que ha caído en su rostro, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. – Kal-El, ¿Por qué no me cuentas con más detalle lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos? Solo dijiste que había pasado algo que te había dejado…

\- Estoy enamorado de Bruce. Batman. Creo.

El silencio es repentino.

Al menos la expresión de Diana es de total seriedad y eso le calma, pero solo dura unos segundos antes de que ella comience a reírse.

\- ¡No!

\- Si.

\- ¡NO! ¡OH DIOS, KAL-EL! – ella se ríe con tanta gracia que solo se vuelve más atractiva de lo que ya es, y joder, eso es decir demasiado. - ¡Te enamoraste del caballero de la noche! – ella grita, antes de palmearle la espalda con fuerza mientras continua riendo.

\- No te rías. – hace un puchero, sus labios formando un puchero.

\- Es que… es muy bueno. Barry y Hal van a enloquecer. Apostaron a quien caía primero por el otro, no esperaba que fueras tú.

\- ¡No le vayas a decir! ¡A nadie! – esta exaltado, lo suficiente como para que se ponga de pie, y quiera salir volando a enterrar su cabeza como un avestruz. – ¡Mierda! – no puede ni pensar que las noticias lleguen a los oídos de Bruce, no cuando este se ha mostrado tan avergonzado despues de lo que ocurrió en Nueva York, mas como salió corriendo esa misma noche a Gotham fue lo suficientemente aclaratorio para saber que lo que tenían se había acabado.

\- ¿El huyo cierto? Por eso es que estas aquí, así, todo… andrajoso. – ella ríe nuevamente, meneando su cabeza. – ahh… si, el Gran Bruce Wayne. No me sorprende nada que haya ocurrido eso, por supuesto, es Batman, él se cree que es muy misterioso y que tres años follando “como amigos” de verdad se iba a quedar así.

\- No lo entiendes, Diana, estaba herido, tenía miedo del Joker, quería conseguir un ancla y en lugar de ir a la tumba de sus padres como siempre, decidió venir a mí. Yo le deje… pero no me imagine que eso… que eso afectaría lo que tanto tiempo nos llevó construir desde aquel día en el que hicimos guardia juntos.

\- Te enamoraste de él precisamente por eso, Kal-El. – tomando la mano de Clark, la mujer maravilla le acerco, acariciando la espalda de Superman con cariño. – escucha, sé que quizás él puede no sentir lo mismo, pero… si no le hablas…

\- No, ¿estás loca? No voy a hablarle. – gimió con suavidad. – Me da mucha vergüenza.

La última cosa que le había causado vergüenza fue cuando le dijo a su madre que también le gustaban los hombres. Y eso había sido hace muchos años atrás.

\- Eres Superman, Kal-El, estoy seguro de que conseguirás el valor de hablar con él. Aunque sea lo último que hagas. – ella por supuesto que ya lo sospechaba, estos dos hombres habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos como para no acabar en esto, uno de los dos cayendo. Aunque ella sospechaba que Batman había caído hace ya mucho tiempo.

Si. Podía asegurarlo. No había duda.

\- VACACIONES.

Damian grito, corriendo con las mejillas rosadas mientras miraba a las sensuales amazonas acercarse a él, mirándole con sonrisas enormes, adoraban a los infantes, pero un niño varón era toda una aventura nueva para ellas. El hecho de que Diana, su princesa, las hubiera convencido de seguir con este plan, las había tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora, observando a Damian y al mismo Tim, parecían aplacadas.

Así que no dudaron en rodear a ambos chiquillos, dejando que Damian, nada inocente, se refugiara en un montón de senos redondos y suavecitos, casi babeando de felicidad, mientras que su hermano mayor, Tim, solo podía sonreír, completamente apenado.

Siguiendo el muelle, Bruce vio como Jason y Dick intercambiaban miradas cómplices antes de caminar directamente a los brazos de hermosas mujeres, debería de atiborrarle los pantalones de condones, no quería tener problemas con Diana despues, pero no podía evitar que sus hijos adoptivos reaccionaran así.

Ahora, no podía decir lo mismo de Flash y Green Lantern, quienes babeaban abiertamente ante tanta exuberancia, solo Superman parecía mantenerse al margen de esos sentimientos, y no le extrañaba, el chico volador siempre parecía reservar sus emociones con respecto al sexo opuesto.

Ellos no habían hablado en todo el camino en el avión de Diana, ni siquiera se habían atrevido a verse a los ojos. No, para nada, parecía que lo que había ocurrido en Nueva York había alejado a Superman y acabado con la cordial y apasionada relación que habían tenido por tres años aproximadamente.

Era su culpa, de eso estaba seguro, no debió haber mostrado tantos sentimientos hacia Clark esa noche, estaba seguro de que había asustado al hombre de acero. Que idiota había sido.

\- ¿No ves nada que te guste? – pregunto Bruce a Clark, atrayendo los ojos azules del hombre hacia él.

\- Lo está viendo ahora mismo.

Diana, apareciendo de la misma nada, puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno, sonriendo como si ella supiera el secreto más oscuro del mundo.

– Chicos, controlen sus emociones o morirán. – les dijo a los otros, adelantándose y dejando a los héroes de Metrópolis y Gotham allí, de pie, dudosos de que decir a continuación.

\- Es muy vergonzoso cuando una mujer te hace quedar en evidencia. – Clark dijo, esperando a que Bruce dijera algo cortante, pero en lugar de hacerlo, el hombre murciélago retomo su camino dejándole con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Le vio dirigirse a la mesa con postres, había copas con decoraciones de oro y rubíes, y las bandejas doradas en torre para dulces más hermosas que había visto alguna vez en su vida de fiestas en empresas a donde iba como periodista. Se vio tentado a seguirle, dando un paso atrás y luego uno adelante. A la final, decidió tomar una copa y llenarla con champan, dirigiéndose a uno de los “balcones” que daban al mar.

Podía escucha las olas golpear las rocas desde allí, y si miraba por el bordillo, podía ver la vida marina bajo el balcón, peces de colores que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, hacía rato que había atardecido, llevándose no solo la luz del día sino las voces muy altas de los chicos, que ahora parecían todos agotados, tirados en cojines enormes.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Mmmm? – se giró un poco para mirar a Bruce acercarse.

\- Por Nueva York. Lo siento. – lleva un pastelito en las manos medio comido.

\- ¿Por qué? No creo que seas más débil por lo que hiciste. Así que no tenías motivo para alejarte, yo sería la última persona que te juzgaría.

\- Sé que no harías eso… mierda, tú eres la última persona que lo pensaría. Te conozco, quizás no totalmente, pero, la razón por la que acudí a ti es porque… estaba desesperado. – la confesión viene acompañada de una mirada atrás, vigilando que nadie más les esté escuchando. – lamento si te di la impresión equivocada. No quiero que pienses que…

\- No. No importa. – Clark quiso aclararlo de inmediato, decirle “Cabrón, la que has liado.”, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, no, simplemente acepto la confesión y mantuvo el silencio, junto con Bruce por al menos quince minutos, en los que ambos comieron y bebieron mirando el mar.

A lo lejos podía ver a las Amazonas vigilar la isla, hablar animadamente entre ellas, beber ese fuerte licor que fabricaban, e incluso podía ver a unas cuantas meterse mano entre risas. Se perdió en el olor de esas mujeres, en el de las flores y el mar, y casi se rindió a los pies de la paz que esa isla le hacía sentir a pesar de la inicial incomodidad.

\- Clark.

Sus ojos se abrieron, para enfrentarse a los igualmente azules de Wayne. Estaban justo allí, tan cerca, con el azul solo siendo resaltado por el mar que les rodeaba. Parpadeo un par de veces, alzándose de nuevo en toda su altura, sintiéndose incomodo ante el escrutinio del billonario.

No podía decir porque le hacía sentir tan perdido, aun cuando intentara saber algo de Bruce, siempre este le sorprendía, era como una enorme Matroska, con siempre algo que esconder, no importara cuantas capas quitara y quitara. Wayne era impenetrable.

\- Padre. – Damián corrió a los brazos de Bruce, rompiendo el momento entre ambos. – Prueba esto. – grito, como era lo usual, dando saltos para que Bruce aceptara el pastelito aporreado que tenía entre los dedos. Cuando Bruce lo tomo, Damián sonrió vilmente, dándole una pista al hombre de acero que algo ocurría. Observo atentamente, esperando, entonces Wayne se dobló por la mitad, sosteniendo su estómago… no espera, no se estaba sosteniendo precisamente el estómago.

Damián no podía dejar de reír, mientras que Superman inspeccionaba la estructura molecular de los pastelitos, sus mejillas llenándose de rojo de inmediato. A lo lejos, Dick se encontraba en la misma situación mientras Jason reía escandalosamente, el Red Hood parecía que iba a morir de risa si continuaba así.

\- Damián, hijo de perra… - Batman cayo de rodillas, sosteniendo su entrepierna.

Y solo entonces, Kal-El se permitió reír ruidosamente por la chiquillada.

\- No sé cómo es que esos pasteles llegaron allí. – Diana dijo, ella también se había reído mucho cuando les había encontrado. – No es algo que los hombres puedan consumir, ¿saben? – acaricio el cabello de Bruce, que se quejó, removiéndose en la enorme cama, estaba ligeramente sedado, mientras las medicinas hacían su efecto. – Damian debió haberse dado cuenta para que era y quiso jugarte una broma a ti y a su hermano mayor.

\- No lo dudo de ese demonio. – gruño, frotándose las sienes.

Superman estaba sentado al otro lado de la cama, con su traje de Clark Kent, pantalones cortos y camisa ceñida, listo para irse a la cama despues de un vaso de leche caliente ofrecido por las amazonas. Se había reído mucho, hasta que quince minutos despues Batman seguía retorciéndose de dolor mientras se sujetaba sus partes nobles.

\- Y tú, riéndote como un niño. – Wayne le miro acusatoriamente, frunciendo el ceño. – Mientras yo moría de dolor.

\- No pude evitarlo. – estiro su mano para palmear el estómago de Wayne con delicadeza. – fue muy divertido, tu hijo biológico es un genio.

\- Ugh…

\- Debo admitir que tiene potencial. No me gusto que fuera Robin tan joven, pero ahora veo porque has aceptado que lo sea, sabe cuidarse por sí solo. – Diana estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Kal-El, asintiendo a cada una de ellas. – Ahora, duerme un poco.

\- Oh, pero Kal-El, debes quedarte con el… al menos hasta que las medicinas hagan su efecto, e iré a ver cómo sigue Dick. – guiñándole un ojo a Clark, se retiró de la habitación, dándoles un último vistazo a los dos antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

\- ¿Para qué mierda tienen un pastel que hace eso? Son mujeres. – mascullo Batman, enrollándose en las sabanas. - ¿Qué les hace? ¿Quema sus vaginas?

\- ¡Bruce! – tapándose los oídos como un niño, Clark se quejó en voz muy alta.

\- Eres una niña, Clark. No tienes bolas, si te hubieras comido uno de esos pasteles seguro que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No importa.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir, Bruce? – viéndose a los ojos, Superman sonrió.

\- Nada. No iba a decir nada. ¿No tienes otro sitio donde estar?

\- No realmente. – meneando su cabeza, Kent se puso de pie, acercándose al balcón de la habitación. - ¿tienes frio? – pregunto, cerrando una de las puertas que daba al balcón y bajando la cortina.

\- No mucho. Es bueno dormir con el sonido del mar, aunque extraño el silencio absoluto de la mansión Wayne o de la cueva. – en la tenue oscuridad, pudo ver como Clark movía un sillón hasta al lado de la cama, dejándose caer en este. - ¿Clark?

\- ¿Si?

\- No tienes por qué quedarte.

\- Lo sé.

Se despertó dando un bostezo, siguiendo su rutina mañanera de estirar cada uno de sus músculos hasta que estaba cómodamente estrechado.

Sonrió, deslizando su mano por su abdomen hasta llegar al suave vello púbico, que acaricio tentadoramente mientras lamia sus labios. No solía hacer esto parte de su rutina, pero la erección, despues del susto de la noche anterior, parecía haber despertado con mucha energía acumulada.

Rodeo la base de miembro viril, acariciando hacia arriba hasta llegar al glande, híper-sensibilizado de pronto, lo que causo que gimiera alto, asombrado de las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Bruce?

\- ¿Qué?

Casi se cae de la cama cuando observo como Clark al parecer no se había movido en toda la noche de su posición sentada en el sofá, tenía una expresión de que recién había despertado, pero tan pronto como las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, Bruce supo que se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

Tampoco es que había que ser un genio para saberlo, era más que obvio que su mano se estaba moviendo bajo el cobertor además, Clark era un experto al leer las ondas de calor, así que seguramente ya tenía una perfecta imagen de lo que había debajo de las sabanas.

\- Yo… espera a que salga de la habitación. – dijo, rascándose la nuca y poniéndose de pie con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué dices? Ven aquí.

Caer en la rutina con ese poderoso cuerpo es una de las cosas más fáciles de hacer en su vida, abrazarse a él, besarle, tocarle, joderle, ama el cuerpo de Bruce, ama sus curvas pronunciadas, los músculos que se contraen, los gemidos, pero sobre todo, esos ojos azules que nunca dejan de verle con asombro en ellos.

Le aprisiona contra el colchón, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello sedoso y deslizando su mano hasta que puede sujetar a Bruce de la nuca, mientras le besa desesperadamente, hambriento del sentimiento de estar tan cerca del hombre murciélago. Quiere decirle que le ama mientras lo hace, pero Bruce hace que pierda la habilidad de formar oraciones cuando desliza su mano desde s torso hasta entrar dentro de sus pantalones, alcanzando su premio.

No pierde tiempo en sujetarle entre sus dedos, tocando toda la gran longitud de su amante, casi como si fuera la primera vez que le toca, explorando ese miembro viril que siempre le ha parecido muy fascinante desde que lo vio en las duchas en la estación de la JL. Nunca se lo ha dicho a Clark con palabras, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con acciones, como ahora.

Clark gruño como un animal, forzando a sus manos a formar puños para no embestir en la boca Bruce cuando lo sintió allí, en sus partes más privadas. Se mordió los labios, no quería hacer mucho ruido, no quería hacer nada de ruido y darle a Bruce la satisfacción de saber que había ganado.

Así es como esto funciona, el primero en gemir, es el primero en caer.

La saliva y los labios son los que le hace rendirse, y mierda, no pude, va a abrir la boca y gemir muy alto.

Bruce absorbe el glande, haciendo un sonoro ruido de succión, mientras con su mano masajea el resto de su polla, formando un estrecho círculo con sus dedos y dándole al pene no circuncidado de Clark una buena mamada, de esas que hacen que los ojos se le vayan hacia atrás y gemidos lánguidos salgan del hombre de acero.

\- Bruce, maldición.

Eso le hace reír, separándose del grueso miembro. Secretamente, una de las cosas que más le gusta de joder con Clark es sacarle malas palabas al chico maravilla.

\- ¿Adivina a quien le toca poner el culo tan temprano?

Kent bufa.

\- Como si fuera a quejarme de ello. – dice, dejándose caer sobre las mantas, pero en lugar de dejar que Batman le abra las piernas como es costumbre para ellos, le toma de los brazos y le sube a su regazo. – pero hoy, cambio de reglas…

\- Como si fuera a quejarme de ello. – Bruce sonríe, una de esas sonrisas tan fáciles de sacarle cuando están desnudos. – la verdad que te he extrañado mucho. – usando sus manos para levantar la camisa de Clark, acaricia su poderosos torso. – siempre me he preguntado si esa amiguita tuya sentiría celos de esto.

\- Estas hablador hoy. – una sonrisa pintada en el rostro de Clark falla un poco cuando los dedos de Bruce pellizcan sus pezones. – me gusta cuando hablas tanto como me gusta cuando te follas en mí.

\- Si, apuesto a que te sube mucho el ego, hombre de acero.

Acariciando los muslos de Clark mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del poder que tenía sobre el hombre más poderoso de la tierra. Eso le causa un morbo muy interesante, pero secretamente, piensa en quedarse con Clark para él solo, a ser posible, para siempre.

Gime, muy bajito, cuando uno de los gruesos dedos de Kent hace círculos sobre su entrada antes de que sienta el ardor de la penetración, _“Si, así, mas, dame más dedos…”_. Siente algo grasoso como aceite mojar sus glúteos y resbalar hasta el dedo que lentamente se introduce en él, entrando y saliendo insistentemente. Clark y su súper-velocidad a veces le da un poco de miedo, sería capaz de ir a por condones a una farmacia si no fuera porque él ha empacado una caja.

\- ¿Una caja, Bruce? ¿En serio? ¿Pensabas follarte a Hal o qué? – Clark se burla, metiendo tres dedos ahora sin darle mucho tiempo a acostumbrarse, el cabrón sabe perfectamente como abrirle rápido y sin hacerle mucho daño gracias a su velocidad. - ¿O planeabas follarme a mi?

\- Solo quería follar. – dice con los ojos apretados, pero de pronto, Clark se detiene.

\- ¿Con cualquiera?

\- Clark, ¿en serio? ¿Vamos a tener esa conversación ahora? – no se atreve a mirar al chico de granja, porque tiene las mejillas calientes, el culo le palpita y Clark aún tiene dedos dentro de su cuerpo. – jodeme, Clark, jodeme como su puedes hacerlo. – se inclina sobre él. – Clark… - gime el nombre de su amante, y se prepara para el arrebato violento que sabe viene despues de que pronuncie el nombre del kriptoniano de esa forma.

En uno de los enormes balcones lounge que la isla tenia, Clark Kent disfrutaba del sol y de como recomponía la poca energía que había perdido despues de pasar toda la mañana con el hombre murciélago, desgastando el colchón, y seguramente haciendo que cada habitante de la isla se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo.

Tan pronto había salido de la recamara y escapado por algo de comida y ropa nueva, se había tenido que enfrentar a la mirada insidiosa de Damian y Jason en la zona del bufete, que seguramente le estaban oliendo a ver si conseguían algo del sexo que habían estado teniendo.  
Cuando vio a Bruce Wayne entrar con una bebida tropical y pantalones cortos unicolor, no le sorprendió no verle usando pantalones de flores como el, que últimamente le gustaba pasar unos días para sí mismo. A Wayne no solo lo divisaron sus ojos, sino los de sus hijos, que fruncían el ceño fuertemente, antes de convertirlos en enormes sonrisas, era muy obvio que el murciélago había estado abajo por su forma de caminar.

Ya en el balcón, Bruce estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, con la cara roja, y su penetrante mirada en su bebida.

\- Lo siento. Últimamente, te causo momentos muy vergonzosos. – recibiendo una mirada sucia de Wayne, no le quedo más que reír. - ¡Es verdad!

\- Sabía que lo usarían contra mí, tarde o temprano. Pero me alegra que hayas estado justo en ese momento vergonzoso y antes de él. – si, como correrse sin siquiera tocarse, solo por la fricción del glande sobre su próstata, con eso, lo de menos que le preocupaba era pensar en sus dos hijos bromistas burlándose de él.

\- Nah, solo me gusta divertirme a tu costa… mucho. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no? – sonriéndole de nuevo, se estiro en el sofá. – oye, Bruce… tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- En Nueva York, yo… - siente como se sonroja de nuevo, y por eso desvía la mirada. - … ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre nosotros?

Sabe que eso no es lo que iba a decir, pero mierda, no podía evitar querer averiguar si el sentimientos había sido mutuo. Despues de tantas noches de estar juntos, de compartir camas y desayunos rápidos, sentía que merecía más respuestas, que, debían decidir, justo ahora, si continuaban con esto como algo más que amates, o si lo detenían de una vez por todas.

\- No lo sé. – Bruce parece sincero cuando lo dice, mirando hacia adentro al enorme salón donde sus hijos deambulan, charlando con las amazonas y los otros superhéroes en la isla.

\- Esta bien. Yo sí que lo sé. – inclinándose hacia adelante, Kent tomo asiento frente al murciélago, respirando hondo antes de continuar. – Estoy enamorado de ti. – dijo de sopetón, exhalando luego cuando vio como los ojos del billonario se estrechaban y su ceño se fruncía. – Y si tu no lo estas de mí, entonces… no puedo seguir con esto.

\- Siempre tan sentimental, Clark. – es todo lo que Bruce atina a decir, antes de inclinarse y tomar la poderosa mandíbula del hombre de acero. – Lo que yo siento por ti en realidad es…

Clark se aleja, viendo al cielo, antes de moverse rápidamente para cubrir a Wayne de la enorme bola de fuego que se abalanza sobre ellos, seguramente proviniendo del espacio. Protege a Bruce con su cuerpo, aunque sabe que este detesta que haga eso, Bruce no tiene a Batman en estos momentos, y mientras todos corren a buscar sus trajes, él no es más que un civil.

\- No te muevas tanto. – se queja, manteniendo la cabeza de Bruce aprisionada contra su pecho, mientras mira al cielo más de cerca, su super-vision detectando una nave alienígena orbitando la tierra. – Mierda. Es uno de los tuyos Wonder Woman. – sisea, volando dentro del complejo mientras su armadura El comienza a cubrir su cuerpo, la capa flotando en el aire mientras deja caer a Bruce en un montón de cojines.

La cara del billonario esta roja, está furioso, pero no hay que hacer ahora más que correr por su traje.

\- ¿Esta muerto, Flash?

\- No lo creo, Hal.

\- Puedo escuchar su pulso.

\- Fue una dura batalla, Clark, tomate un descanso.

\- ¿Vas a llevarle a un hospital en la isla, Diana?

\- Dejare que sus chicos se ocupen de él.

Gruño.

Estirando una mano para ocultar la luz brillante, gruño de nuevo.

¿Por qué había tanta luz?

¿Por qué había tantas voces?

¿Por qué solamente no se callan?

Intento girarse, pero algo lo atrajo hacia un robusto y enorme y duro y metalizado algo. Respiro hondo, sin darse cuenta absorbiendo un olor masculino muy familiar, mezclado con sangre y humo.

\- ¿C-Clark?

\- Estamos en traje, Batman.

La voz de Kent suena divertida, buen momento escogió para usar su nombre, cunado siempre que hacen misiones juntas le llama por su nombre verdadero solo para sacarle de sus casillas.

\- Cállate.

\- Ok.

Abre sus ojos lentamente y esta vez sí que puede ver, el fuego está muy alto, y está en s brazos de Clark, flotando, en el aire, se mueve lo suficiente pero entonces jadea, un dolor punzante como miles de cuchillos se extienden desde la planta de su pie hasta su cabeza, se siente como si lo electrocutara.

\- Te rompiste la pierna cuando esa alienígena te lanzo al suelo, te desmayaste enseguida. Tienes una contusión. – explica el hombre de acero, volando hasta el suelo, cerca de una roca.

\- ¿Mis hijos?

\- Están bien, a Tim se le quemo un poco el cabello, pero vivirá. – sonrió, acariciando el cabello de Bruce para desordenarlo.

\- Clark, no pude decirte antes…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No estoy enamorado de ti, Clark. – dice suavemente, observando el dolor inundar ese rostro perfecto. Se ríe suavemente. – Te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo… porque si no hubiera sido así, no te hubiera dejado acercarte a mí. No al hombre más poderoso del mundo.

\- Eres malo.

\- No, Clark, tu eres malo. – con la ayuda de Clark acomodo su posición. – Tú eres verdaderamente malo. – tomándole del cuello, le acerco, mordiendo su labio inferior. – espera… porque puedo ver el cielo. – enseguida se llevó una mano a la cabeza. - ¿Qué le paso a mi mascara?

\- ¿La arranque cuando intente sujetarte y te caíste y por eso te rompiste la pierna? – pregunta, sonriendo como el niño tonto que Batman siempre ha sabido que es. – Nunca dije que alienígena te había golpeado.

\- ¡Voy a matarte, cabronazo! ¡Vuelve, Clark! ¡CLARK!

\- Es nuestro primer San Valentín.

Clark Kent parece demasiado emocionado como para tener la edad que tiene, y a él le hace doler el corazón ver al alienígena tan feliz por una tonta fecha, porque nunca se ha sentido tan amado como ahora. Y Clark es un experto en hacerle sentir así estos días, cuando se pone tonto, tan tonto como para colocar una manta a cuadros en el tope del Chrysler Building, violando muchas leyes de seguridad.

No sería nada bueno si le descubrieran aquí, porque Clark se ha empeñado en venir como civiles, y él no quiere a ningún periodista poniendo a Clark Kent en una portada amarillista, como saben que harán. Pero Clark es Superman, y hay muy pocas cosas que le asustan.

\- ¿Y?

\- Bueno, es nuestro PRIMER San Valentín en pareja, los otros tres no cuentan. – se encoge de hombros. – traje muffins… y champan. – sonríe, acomodando todo sobre la manta en el halla vacío, con enormes ventanales que dan a la calle, mostrando el bonito paisaje de un Nueva York cuya nieve se está derritiendo aun.

\- No me quejo de los otros tres. – toma un muffins y lo ve sospechosamente.

\- Yo los hice, créeme, no deje que Damian se acercara a ellos. – le asegura, acariciando el muslo de Bruce, que se ha vestido muy elegante para la ocasión. – Y. Los otros tres fueron memorables, pero sin más sentimientos que el querer quitarnos la ropa a mordisco.

\- Aun quiero quitarte la ropa a mordiscos. – Bruce le aseguro, antes de darle una mordida al suave muffins, gimiendo de gusto. – Eres un Dios, Clark.

\- No. Soy Superman. – ríe, y Bruce piensa que es el hombre mas tonto del mundo. – de todas formas, quiero… quiero agradecerte, por cada una de las veces que has estado allí.

\- Clark… no hagas esto…

\- Pero yo quiero…

\- Pero yo no. – Bruce toma ambas copas vacías entre sus dedos y toma la champan para llenarlas. – ahora brindemos, por… solo por estar juntos, ahora, y vivos.

\- Brindemos entonces.


End file.
